Secrets
by Kalithekat
Summary: COMPLETE Danny's dad finds out his secret! What can Danny do to stop his crazed dad and another mysterious menace...?
1. Beginning

Ch. 1  
  
Danny ate his toast quickly and grabbed his backpack to go off to school. His dad was working on another invention as Jazz was telling Jack all the reasons why his ghost hunting was ruining their lives.  
  
"...and thirteenthly, you've never even found a ghost! And fourteenthly you really sho-" Jazz was telling him.  
  
"Okay, Jazz. You've made your point, honey," Danny's mom (Maddie) told her. "I realize you don't approve of this, but it is what we do. You'll understand someday."  
  
Jazz sighed. "Parents..." she grumbled.  
  
"Erm. Dad? What are you working on?" Danny asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Danny, this is the Fenton Ghost Extracting Machine (tm)! It's an updated model of the one I used earlier. If someone glare at Jazz is infected with some sort of ghost-like-thing, it'll get rid of it! And in this version, it should hopefully suck out any ghostly substance that is in something," Danny's dad said. Danny stared at the invention, slightly worried. "There! It's done! Let's give it a try, eh Danny?"  
  
Danny gulped. "Oh, Dad. I have school, you know. I gotta go..." He left as his dad told him that they'd try it out after school, together.  
  
At school:  
  
The school bell rang as Danny entered. "Great. Late again." He ran to his locker and took out his books, and he ran to his first period.  
  
Lunch:  
  
"He has another new invention. I'm kind-of worried about it, since I'll be in the room and it can get rid of ghosts from humans. I'm an example of that!" Danny told Tuck and Sam, panicing. "What do I do?!?"  
  
Sam thought about this. "Well, he doesn't know you're a ghost, so he won't use it on you. Let's just hope it doesn't backfire."  
  
"Just tell him that you have to much homework. That should work." Tucker said.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Sounds good, Tucker. I hope it works! If not, I'll go on Sam's strategy..." Danny told them.  
  
Later on that day, back at home...Danny walked into the house. He called from the top of the basement about his homework situation to his dad. Jack came up from the basement into the hallway and looked kind-of sad about the fact that Danny couldn't work with him.  
  
"Oh well. It doesn't work anyway, because Jazz STILL is posessed. It didn't do anything to her!" He told Danny. He sighed. "Worth a short, though."  
  
Maddie entered the hallway from the family room. "Hello Danny. By the way Danny, your father and I nudge nudge are worried about you. You seem to be doing all these school projects late at night, sometimes with your friends, yet your grades aren't coming up! And you seem to be withdrawing from us a lot. What is going on? It's like you're seen a ghost, or something!" she laughed.  
  
Danny looked at them, speechless, and giggled nervously. "Erm, Stress? Yeah. Lots of stress. gulp" He looked at them nervously. "Now I need to do some homework. Bye!"  
  
He ran upstairs to his room, very quickly, and slammed the door.  
  
Maddie looked at Jack. "Hmm...something is not right about Danny. What should we do?"  
  
Jack looked worried for a moment. Then he put on a grin and said matter-of-factly, "He's going through a stage! Yes. I remember being his age. Awkward. Wanting a pony. Yes...a pony...HEY! We ought to buy a horse someday!" He got all excited.  
  
Maddie looked around exasperated. "I bet you're right. He's just going through a stage."  
  
Danny collapsed on his bed. He closed his eyes and sighed. _'I'm not sure how much longer I can go with this secret! They [my mom] seem[s] to be figuring it out. The way she said ghosts...gulp If they find out, I don't know what they'll do! Great. I'm under too much stress already!'_ he thought to himself. "Ok, Danny, you're going to pull yourself together! Yes." He told himself. 


	2. Enter Tomatomachu

Ch. 2  
  
next day  
  
Danny woke up and had an uneventful morning at school. He didn't see Tucker or Sam all day at school, and he wondered what was happening. At the end of the day, he spotted them coming back to school on a bus, chatting.  
  
"Hey! Tucker! Sam! Where were you guys?!?" Danny asked as he ran to them.  
  
"Hey Danny! We were on a field trip to see the countryside around the area. Our Spanish teacher made us go on it," Tucker said with disgust, "It was pretty boring."  
  
"Yeah, but better than school!" Sam argued and Tucker agreed.  
  
"Hey guys, wanna do some ghost-hunting later on tonight? Like at 7?" Danny asked. Then he remembered his parents talk last night. _I'll need a better excuse this time, though. My parents seem to be suspicious..._ he thought. "Let's meet at my house then, okay?" They agreed and went home.  
  
When he arrived at his house, his dad came running out. "Danny! Your mother and I heard reports of a ghost in the neighborhood! We are going to check it out. We might not be home until ten or so!" He ran off with Danny's mom, yelling, "Ghoooooost!"  
  
Danny cheered, "Yes! Now I don't need an excuse!"  
  
At 6:50 that night  
  
Danny waited by the front door for Sam and Tucker. They would come in just ten minutes now. All of a sudden, blue mist came out of his mouth. "Oh great. Not at my house! Ugghh..."   
  
He went down into the basement. There was a small little furball ghost. It had three beady eyes. It had huge feet and tiny arms. It had many sharp teeth. And it was staring at Danny with sharp fangs stretched in a grin.  
  
"Err...what are you?" He asked carefully.  
  
"Me the tomatomachu! Me eat ghost things. Me like ghost flesh. Ghost flesh. Is yum," it answered.  
  
"Now that's just gross. changes to ghost You need to go back to where you came from, err...toe-ma-thing!"  
  
It stared at Danny with an angry glint in its eye. "Me is TOMATOMACHU. You is ghost-boy. Me heard thing about ghost-boy. Me want to eat ghost-boy."  
  
Danny looked at it in disgust and amusement. "You are puny, small, and weak. You can't even talk right! So, you've heard of me? Good. Now you can go back to your world or be sent back by ME!" he told it.  
  
It laughed. "Tomatomachu no take order from ghost-boy. Tomatomachu eat ghost-boy! Tomatomachu no is puny small and weak. Tomatomachu is strong!" All of a sudden, the tiny furball grew into a fifteen foot tall, ghost, and furry monster with gigantic clawed feet and huge fangs.  
  
"Me eat ghost-boy now!"  
  
Danny dodged the kick that Tomatomachu sent at him. Tomatomachu roared and flipped backwards, knocking over some equipment. _Great...My dad's gonna flip out!_ Danny thought.  
  
Danny kicked Toma a few times. Toma growled and bit Danny on the leg. "Owww!!!"  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Sam arrived at the door and rang the doorbell. She recieved no answer. Two minutes later, Tucker came. They couldn't figure out where Danny was.  
  
"He did say 7, right?" Sam asked, getting worried.  
  
"Yeah. Let's find a window and get inside! He could be in trouble! Or maybe he left early and left a note..." Tuck said.  
  
They found a window that was unlocked, pulled it open and climbed in. They heard Danny yelling VERY faintly from the basement. They ran down there to find Danny fighting against an ugly, furry monster.  
  
"Danny!" Sam yelled. Tuck and Sam saw the lab, looking very ruined and saw Danny's leg, the black suit stained red with blood. The monster was laughing slowly and looked pretty beat up.  
  
"Tomatomachu eat ghost-boy soon!" it yelled victoriously.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Not anytime in your time here!" Danny yelled. He noticed Tucker and Sam. "Hi guys. This guy's tough, but I'll beat him!"  
  
Sam looked at his leg, worried. "Won't that get infected? Also, the lab is getting trashed!"  
  
Danny yelled as he delivered a kick with his good leg, "I know! We'll have to clean up a bunch!"  
  
Meanwhile (again)  
  
Jack took out his key and walked into the house. He was happy. They had managed to find out what the ghost looked like and where it was heading. It was a furry thing and was heading towards a street 2 miles from them. He was coming to get his ghost net. He figured Danny was doing homework, so he didn't disturb him. He walked down the hall and opened the lab door...  
  
...and heard Danny's voice.  
  
_What?!? What's Danny doing in my lab?!?_ he thought angrily. He also heard Tucker and Sam and crashes. _WHAT IS HE DOING DOWN THERE?!?_ He thought, fuming. He walked down the first five steps quietly, and stopped dead. 


	3. Secrets Unrevealed

Ch. 3  
  
Jack stared at the beat-up ghost. Its three eyes were glazing over as it was getting really hurt. Jack looked at it with growing excitement: [i]It's a ghost! A REAL ghost! And it's the one I want to find! Yes---wait a minute. Isn't Danny down here?!?[/i] he thought. He then noticed Sam and Tucker at the side, looking up at the ghost, but relaxed. They were yelling up cheers and...telling Danny to beat it?  
  
[i]Now I'm going insane. HEY! Isn't that the Fenton Thermos in Tucker's hand??? I saw a ghost kid take it a few months ago! He found it! yay[/i] Jack thought happily. [i]But I do need to help them...here I go...[/i]  
  
Jack took another step down and swallowed. He heard the monster yell and he froze. Then he almost fainted when he heard Danny's voice saying,  
  
"Hey, fur-brains! What were you when you were alive, some sort of deranged, drowned cat? It's time for you to go back now!" The ghost roared angrily.  
  
"ROAR! Me is Tomatomachu and me eat ghost-boy..." it growled, but it wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that, Toe-ma the deranged ghost-thing!" Danny laughed.  
  
Jack couldn't think. He could only stare. For there, standing-no floating!-before him was Danny-or was it? It was wearing silver gloves and boots over a black lab suit, with one leg stained red with blood.  
  
But it had pure white hair and green eyes. That [glow=green,2,300]glowed[/glow]. And it was fighting a ghost. A real ghost.  
  
Jack gasped (but wasn't heard over the ghost's growl) when the monster tried to kick Danny. He was about to yell, "Watch out!!!" when Danny just...dissapeared? And reapearred UNHURT?!?  
  
"Hey Tucker, I think it's time! Do your thing!" Danny yelled.  
  
"Sleep well, you...thing!" Tucker taunted and opened the Fenton Thermos. A blast of blue light came out, covering the ghost as Danny leaped out of the way.  
  
"Noooooooo!!!! Tomatomachu want ghost-boy! Me want flesh of only ghost human boy! Nooooooooo[sub]ooo[/sub]..." It screamed as it went down the thermos. Tucker put the cap on and smiled.  
  
"Job done," he cheered.  
  
Danny landed and with a flash of light, changed into Danny Fenton (normal...). "Whew. That thing was pretty tough!" He grimaced as he looked at his bloody leg. "And its teeth were painful. It hurts! Stupid ghost..." He looked around the lab and flinched. "Uggh...the lab's a mess! We need to clean it up! My parents could figure things out if it looks this bad."  
  
"Yeah," Sam agreed, "It would be bad if your parents learned you were half-ghost! Can you imagine your dad's reaction? To find out his own son was a ghost!" Sam laughed. But she didn't realize that that very person was slinking out of the basement and running out of the house. "Anyway, your leg looks like it could get infected, so let's go clean it up. Then the lab, then call it a night. Too bad we only got one ghost in!"  
  
"When did you say your parent's will return?" Tucker asked as he scooped up a broken beaker.  
  
"They said ten...so let's hurry!" Danny answered. They went up and cleaned his leg, and then started to clean up the lab.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Jack got outside, panting. He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"My own son-a ghost? That can't be true! JAZZ IS THE GHOST! And he fought against that ghost like he had done it many times!" He looked around and walked towards where Maddie was. "Maybe he has. I need to help him, but not let him know that I know..." He shook his head, and walked into the moonlight. 


	4. Dog Bite

Ch. 4  
  
Danny looked at his leg. There were six bleeding holes, and the leg was swelling. The bites were on his left leg, right under the knee. He grimaced and wrapped a bandage around his leg.  
  
"Man, that hurts! grunt Let's go clean more," he told Sam and Tucker.  
  
45 min. later (9:45)...  
  
"It looks okay now, so I think we're done," Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, that only took almost an hour!" Tucker complained.  
  
"See you guys tomarrow. Bye!" Danny told them as he limped to the door. Sam and Tucker looked at his leg, which had already stained the bandage and some of his pants red.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Danny? That leg looks pretty bad..." Tucker wondered, but Danny shook his head and told them he was fine. He let them outside, said goodbye, and went upstairs, exhausted.  
  
_ Whew. Well, actually I don't feel fine. A good night's sleep should help..._ he thought. Neglecting the rest of his English homework, he collapsed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
Later than night, at 10:30...  
  
"I just can't believe that we missed that ghost! He was within our grasp! He just-Jack? Are you feeling okay?" Maddie, who had been moping over the loss of the ghost, was now looking concerned at Jack. "Since you came back from the house, you seem to be acting...strange. Well, more strange than usual. Are you alright?"  
  
Jack blinked. "Yes! I'm...fine. Just...peachy. A little...erm...mad that we didn't catch that ghost. Yeah, that's it," He told her, in a shaking voice. "I just...need some sleep?"  
  
Maddie looked at him, confused. She shook her head, exasperated, and told him to go up to bed. She sat down at the table as he went upstairs.  
  
Jack decided to look in on Danny, just to make sure it wasn't a dream, or something like that. He opened the door slowly, to not wake Danny up. Then he looked in and saw Danny with the light that was coming from the door.  
  
Danny was sleeping like any teen would, on his stomach. But he had no cover on him and his bloody leg showed up against his sheet. It had bled completely through his pant leg (he hadn't changed, remember?). Jack just stared at the leg. Then Danny shivered in a mixture of pain and coldness, and Jack shakingly took the cover and put it over Danny. He left, just as scared as before.  
  
Next morning...  
  
Danny woke up and immidietly wished he hadn't. He felt sticky and hot, and his leg was still bloody. It was stuck to the sheet with dry blood. (eww) He tried to pull it off, and managed to, not without a lot of pain. He got out of bed and changed, throwing out his ruined jeans. He then limped downstairs, trying to hide his leg as much as possible.  
  
"Good morning Danny. We didn't find any ghost last night. The furry devil got away! But it sounded dangerous anyway. Want a waffle?" his mom asked.  
  
"Err(ouch)... sure. Thanks," Danny said as he got his bad leg completely hidden under the table. _If they find out about my leg, _Danny thought,_ How do I explain where I got it from?!?_ But he didn't notice his dad staring right at his leg and all of Danny...  
  
"Danny! What is wrong with your leg?!?" his mom screeched. Danny groaned as he looked under the table. It had opened up again and there was a small pool of blood on the floor. "What did you do to it?!?!?" she cried.  
  
"Err...I umm...got a dog bite?" he suggested. She pulled off the bandage and grimaced at what she saw. It was really swollen. And bloody.  
  
"I've never seen a dog bite like this! Its huge! The teeth are all about at least an inch long!" she wailed. "Danny! What dog bit you? Or...was it a gho-"  
  
Jack stepped in. "That is some **dog** bite, son. Call us if you are in pain at school and we could even take you to the emergency room," Jack told Danny. Danny nodded and slinked (limping) out the door. Both were very confused.  
  
_Why did I stop Maddie from figuring things out? Why did I HELP a GHOST? Well, he **is** my son, but he's a ghost. I gotta get rid of that ghost! It's going to ruin his life..._ Jack thought frantically.  
  
_Hmm...why did my dad agree with me so quickly? That is unlike him...oh well. He must of just thought it was a dog bite,_ Danny tried to convince himself, _Anyway, I have bigger problems now. School._


	5. Ectoplasmic Leg

Ch. 5  
  
"HEY FENTON! Why are you walking so funny? You look like my grandma!" Dash laughed. Danny swore under his breath. His leg had really been hurting, though it had stopped bleeding since he put the bandage back on, but he had been trying to hide it anyway. He must've limped accidently.  
  
Dash grabbed Danny by the shirt and prepared to through him in the trashcan when the bandage fell off. The pant leg was already slide up to the knee, since Dash was holding him upside sown. Dash let go of Danny, who fell to the floor on his back with a crash, and stumbled backwards. [i]Erm, this is weird,[/i] Danny thought. Everyone in the hallway joined Dash in staring. Even Sam and Tucker stared, but they were very fearful.  
  
Danny decided to lean over and pulled the pant leg back up to his knee so he could see.  
  
He almost fainted at what he saw.  
  
The holes were slightly bigger and were bleeding blue smoke. Just like the stuff that came out of his mouth. It also seemed to be glowing a pale turquoise. Danny stared at it as well, but realized with dread that this could be serious. He jumped up painfully, and walked quickly to the bathroom, all eyes following him.  
  
He didn't want suspicion, so he told everyone as he walked, "Hehe. I decided to...umm...play with blue glow sticks last night. I must have gotten some of the liquid in my leg. And I'm allergic to it. Haha...yeah." Some people just shrugged it off, but many still stared. He was glad when he reached the bathroom, for it was empty.  
  
He sat down on the floor (author: eww...but...lol) and unwrapped his leg. It was still leaking the blue ghost-smoke. With horrible dread, Danny realized what this could mean. Tucker interrupted his thoughts when he came crashing into the men's room. He stared, shocked, at Danny's leg.  
  
"Danny! What is going on?!? What did that ghost do to you with it's bite??" he yelled.  
  
"Shhh Tucker! I don't really know, but I know this isn't cut an average dog bite! I'm worried that it might have been some sort of ghost-poison," Danny said, standing up. "Needless to say, I need to go home and get the ghost back out of the thermos and find out what it did to me!"  
  
Tucker stared at him. "You seriously think that ghost is just gonna tell you? It seemed [i]pretty[/i] mad at you, ya know...anyway, are you sure you can do it? What if it attacks you again? You can't afford another bite!"  
  
"It's my only hope. I gotta go see. You and Sam, meet me at my house asap. Going ghost!" Danny told him as a flash of light showed he was changing. But when he was done changing, he stumbled forward. "Man, I need to find that ghost quickly! I'm already not feeling great as a ghost anymore..."  
  
Tucker looked at him worriedly as Danny dissapeared and flew through the wall. Tucker then ran back outside the bathroom and found Sam right by the wall.  
  
"No time to explain. Let's go! I'll tell you as we run!" Tucker told her as he grabbed her arm and ran out the door of Casper High.  
  
Meanwhile back at home...  
  
Jack lifted up a beaker. "Ah ha! This should help to get rid of the ghost in Danny...I hope," he cheered. Maddie was out doing research and he decided to deal with the problem all by himself, without even telling her. He looked around the lab, surprised that Danny and his friends had done such a nice job cleaning it. [i]Hmm...I'm sure they have LOTS of experience[/i], he thought glumly. He noticed the Fenton Thermos. [i]Maybe I can figure out how to make this work? And catch the ghost that posessed Danny? Later[/i], he thought, putting it back.  
  
All of a sudden, he heard a [i]whoosh[/i]. He ran under the steps, completely hidden, and saw Danny-no the ghost Danny- fly in through the wall! He stared wide-eyed at...it.  
  
Danny looked around the lab, careful not to touch any beakers. He found the thermos. [i]I ought to not open it until Tucker and Sam get here...oh, that's right! The door![/i] he thought as the doorbell interrupted him. He flew upstairs and pulled them back down through the floor and ceiling himself. This was almost too much for Jack.  
  
"Okay," Danny said, "I need to let out JUST this ghost. Any ideas Tucker?"  
  
"Well, I'm the only one here who is experienced in letting out ghosts from the Thermos," Tucker said proudly. silence, chirp, chirp, cough cough "Err...okay, I think it's probably that button: 'let out last ghost captured!'" Tucker pushed it, and with a blue light, Tomatomachu came back out. Its three beady eyes blinked, and its big mouth with those horrible fangs yawned. It shook a little, much like a wet dog. Then it realized where it was.  
  
Jack was filled with horror when he saw what the ghost Danny had done.  
  
"TOMATOMACHU IS FREE! YAY! TOMATOM-" it said until it spotted Danny. Then it cowarded away. "Tomatomachu no like ghost-boy. Why is ghost-boy here?"  
  
Danny floated up to its face and stared into it's three scared eyes. "To...ma..chu..thing, I will let you go back into the ghost world yourself, free. BUT on one condition," Danny told it.  
  
It looked at him, then the closed portal. "...Tomatomachu will do anything for free. Me wanted out," it said nervously.  
  
Danny sighed and showed it his leg. Tomatomachu flinched when he saw the blue vapor. "But...but...Is ghost dust! Ghost dust!" it yelled. "Ghost dust! You lose power, then die perma from ghost dust! Me must get away from dust..." It looked innocently at Danny.  
  
"Yeah right, fur-brains," Tucker said, "You caused it and YOU are going to fix it!"  
  
Tomatomachu told them that he could fix it, but only in the ghost zone. "Okay," Danny told him, "But I'm not sure I trust you..." They floated to the portal, and Danny opened it.  
  
"Danny," Sam said, "I'm not sure this is such a good idea..."  
  
"Yeah, he could be tricking you!" Tucker said.  
  
All of a sudden, a giant net came out of the portal and caught Danny. Tomatomachu smiled, and evil and hateful smile.  
  
"Ghost-boy should've listen to friends. Now Tomatomachu and ghost-boy go to master!" Danny tried to escape, but the net was ghost proof. Tucker and Sam grabbed the net and tried to help him, but it was to no avail. In a second, Toma carried Danny into the portal, with nothing but blue smoke remaining. 


	6. Say Hi to Daddy!

Ch. 6  
  
Tucker and Sam stared into the portal.  
  
"Okaaaaay...this is not going to be a good thing," Tucker said, dumbfounded.  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious," Sam said grouchily, "We gotta help him!"  
  
Jack stared too, completely taken by surprise by everything that had happened. He started to come out to help when Tomatomachu came flying back in through the portal with a CRASH. It hit the wall. Jack jumped back into his hiding spot, completely scared.  
  
Danny came flying back too, free. "Hey Tuck, hi Sam. That net burned up immidietly when we entered the ghost zone. Seemed like it was VERY badly made. grin And it seems my leg isn't giving off smoke anymore! Turns out our friend did help, though it doesn't seem like Toe-ma wanted to." Danny glared at the ghost.  
  
But the ghost had seen Jack and was staring at him. Jack stared back, completely scared.  
  
"Any last words, Toe-ma?" Danny shot upwards, ready for the final hit.  
  
Toma looked at Danny with an evil stare. "Only this-ghost-boy say hi to Daddy!" it yelled, and grabbed Jack and held him upwards with its small front claws.  
  
Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jack all stared at each other. Thoughts ran through their heads...disbelief...anger...fear...but mostly confusion. Danny got his voice back first.  
  
"D..d...dad? What...are you doing here?!?" he said to his dad. But Jack couldn't reply because he was being squeezed so tightly. "You let him go!" Danny yelled, ready to charge.  
  
Tomatomachu grinned evilly again. "Ghost-boy dare hit? Daddy here. Ghost-boy hit Tomatomachu, ghost-boy hit Daddy," it said with a smirk.  
  
Danny didn't know what to do. 


	7. Fenton Thesis

Ch. 7  
  
Danny took a swipe to the left of the ghost. It smirked and held up Jack in the way. Jack yelled as Danny realized what was happening. Danny turned quickly see-through, passing right through his dad. Tomatomachu kicked Danny with its gigantic feet and Danny flew into the wall.  
  
"Oww.." Danny grimaced. "Great. What am I supposed to do? Tuck? Sam? Any ideas?!?"  
  
"Well," Tucker said, "You could try one of your dad's inventions?"  
  
"Okay," Danny agreed, "Find me one to try!"  
  
Danny tried to keep the ghost busy while Tucker and Sam looked for a good invention. Jack passed out from a mixture of slight pain and great fear. Danny was getting beat up this time.  
  
"This is a cheap trick, you know!" Danny panted.  
  
"Me know. Haha. Nothing ghost-boy can do!" the ghost laughed.  
  
"Hey Danny!" Sam yelled up to him. Danny floated down to Tuck's and Sam's level. Sam held up a vacuum cleaner-type invention. Danny stared at it and then reconized it.  
  
"Hey! That's the Fenton Ghost Extracting Machine [sup]tm[/sup]! That's the invention I was worried about my dad using the other day. It should suck away ghostly substance from things...hmm...I wonder..." Danny said, taking the Fenton Ghost Extracting Machine [sup]tm[/sup] towards the furry ghost.  
  
Tomatomachu looked at the machine in Danny's hands warily.  
  
"Hrm. Tomatomachu no beat with vacuum cleaner!" it laughed, not so sure of itself.  
  
"Think again, TOE-MA!" Danny yelled, turning the machine on with a click.  
  
The machine started to shake violently. It spouted smoke and then made a loud FWISH noise. Danny could hear faint cries of "noooooo...tomatomatomatomatomachuchuchu isisis goingingin-nooo...", and he coughed the smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, the lab was covered with brown hairs. There was no ghost left. Jack laid in the middle of the floor, unconcious and surrounded by the fur. Sam and Tuck were brushing the hair off of themselves. Danny floated down beside them.  
  
"So that fur-ball was just posessed FUR?!?" Tucker coughed.  
  
"So it seems! I could have just used that invention at the beginning! Go dad!" Danny cheered, "...err...speaking of Dad..." Danny changed to normal and they walked over towards his dad. As they made their way through the mountain of fur, Danny grimaced.  
  
"What is it Danny?" Sam asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much. My leg still hurts. Anyway, it's weird how that ghost thing wanted to bring me to its "master." I wonder if its "master" created that furry mess for it? Also, why did my leg stop giving off ghost-smoke when I entered the ghost portal?" Danny wondered. Tucker and Sam shrugged, so Danny continued thinking.  
  
It took a long time to get thorugh the fur (like 5-10 min). Well, there was a LOT of it! Finally they reached the unconcious Jack. Danny felt for a pulse that luckily still was there.  
  
"Hey-why was your dad even in here?" Sam wondered, "It looked like he had been hiding there!" She pointed to underneath the stairs. Danny manuvered himself over underneath and found lots of papers. He stared at them.  
  
"'Fenton Thesis on Getting Rid of the Ghost'  
  
by Jack Fenton  
  
My son is posessed with a ghost. He seems to be able to transform himself into a ghostly form by means of this ghost. He also appears to be able to fight against supernatural beings and have powers only a ghost would own. He can be hurt by these ghosts (see Figure D).  
  
He and his friends seem not to understand how serious this matter is. They fight ghosts, assumingly often, and use my inventions to catch them. He has not told anyone (including Maddie and me) except for his closest friends. I started research today.  
  
I found a blood sample and found Danny's DNA to be corrupted. This cannot be fixed easily with an innvention I own. I will need to create a new one..." and it went on from there with formulas and equations.  
  
Danny, shocked, handed the papers over to Sam and Tucker. They were just as shocked. Danny read over it again, in case he could be wrong. No, he was dead right.  
  
"So...my dad knew about me being a ghost?? But he didn't mention it...! Wait a minute, he did seem to be acting VERY differently last night and today. So he found about it last night when we first fought this thing?!?" Danny said, panicking.  
  
"...It seems like he must've!" Tucker said. "I don't understand though, why does he want to get rid of your ghostly powers? He saw how good they are!"  
  
Sam looked at them. "Hellooo! He thinks all ghosts are bad-"  
  
"Well all the ones I've met are," Danny interrupted.  
  
"-true true-so he doesn't want his own son to be like one (during life)," Sam finished. Danny opened his mouth to speak when Jack stirred.  
  
Grunting, Jack opened his eyes. He was surrounded by lots of fur. He stood up really quickly. "Wha-huh? Where's that ghost?!?" he yelled. Then he saw Danny, Tucker, and Sam... 


	8. Just a Dream

Ch. 8  
  
Jack looked at Danny and then clutched his forehead. "I'm not feeling...good. Son, help?" He said, falling forward. He was passed out again.  
  
"Great," Danny said sarcastically, grabbing his dad's arm. "Let's get him in his bed." The three of them managed to finally drag Jack up to his bed. There they stopped for a moment to decide what to do.  
  
"Okay, so he knows now. That wasn't on my to-do list," Danny said.  
  
"Hmm...and he wants to get rid of the ghost from within you! That also isn't good," Tucker commented.  
  
"We could always fall back on the 'you had a terrible dream' plan, right?" Sam suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but I think he'll still know. The only thing we could pull off "dreaming" is that weird posessed fur thing returning. That thing was weird! But," Danny sighed, "We need to clean up the mess downstairs for the second time in two days if we are going to go through with this. Stupid ghost made of fur..." Danny grumbled. They walked back downstairs.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Ok, most of the fur IS gone," Tucker announced.  
  
"No kidding, Sherlock," Sam mumbled under her breath.  
  
Danny put down his broom. "That should be everything. School is also over now. Whoops. We skipped again..."  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Lancer is definetly going to get on our case about that. Oh well," Tucker sighed, leaning back in Jack's chair.  
  
"Now to more important things: my dad and that last ghost I fought. Okay, my dad. I have no idea what to do about him. But his inventions usually don't work well, if at all (ex. 1 being ME), so I guess we'll just wait and see. But that ghost...it was just fur. Why would something posess fur?!?"  
  
"Oh I dunno Danny...how about we LET it out of the thermos to talk to it again?!? It might give us some answers!" Sam replied, sarcasm a major part of her voice.  
  
"Hey..." Danny said. "It SEEMED like a good idea. How was I supposed to know? Anyway, it wanted to bring me to his 'master'. I'm just as stumped as before...Oh well, you guys ought to go home so I can tell my dad that he was just...dreaming..." They left and Danny went to his dad's room.  
  
After about 15 min., Jack woke to find Danny right next to him.  
  
"DANNY! Where is the ghost? Where am I?" he yelled.  
  
Danny decided to go with the dream idea. "When I came home from school, just a bit ago, you were asleep on your bed, muttering about some sort of furry ghost. I was worried, so I waited here until you woke up. Must've been some dream, huh?" Danny said nervously.  
  
Jack put his hand under his chin, pondering. "Hmm...well, it did seem unreal..." After Danny left, he thought, Or was it real? Anyway, I need to get back to work...on my invention!  
  
Next day, after school...  
  
Danny came home, put his backpack down, and ran down to the lab. He met his dad on the stairs. "Hey dad, what are you doing down there?" His dad blinked.  
  
"Erm, son. Don't go down there. It's not safe yet. I'll tell you when you can see it---later on today!" Danny was pushed back away from the stairs by his dad who ran back down, slamming the door behind him. Danny just stood there.  
  
Well, that was weird. Too bad I can go through walls---invisible! Danny laughed and changed invisible. He flew through the door and stared in shock at what he saw.  
  
It looked like a giant robot. It had weapons and all sorts of tools on it. It was incrediably scary (as scary as a cartoon robot can be! XD). It was made of most of the inventions that Jack had created. Danny spotted the Fenton Ghost Extracting Machinetm, the Fenton Thermos, the Fenton Fishing Line, the Fenton Dream-Ghost Catcher, Fenton Finder, etc. All of a sudden, the Fenton Finder went off.  
  
"Warning. There is a ghost in the area. Warning," Jack turned around from his work station, goggles on.   
  
"Huh?" he said. "I don't see anything!" By this time, Danny had flown back outside the basement to his room. He stood there, scared and panting for a few moments. So now I have to stay away from my dad. This was DEFINETLY not on my to-do list! 


	9. More Mysteries

Ch. 9  
  
Next Danny did what any half-ghost boy with superpowers and a dad who might try to attack him would do: he panicked. He grabbed his laptop and dialed Tucker. A bored-looking Tucker answered the call.  
  
"Hello. Tucker here. Bored as can be with this algebra...Danny?" Tucker had just seen Danny's face through the video screen, "What's the matter??"  
  
"My dad is trying to kill me!" Danny told him, now in a full panic. He told him the rest of what he had seen.  
  
"Woah, that sounds actually bad. I'd recommend getting out of there, NOW!" Tucker yelled, "Come to my place and we can figure things out here."  
  
Danny turned off the PC, went ghost and flew through the wall of his bedroom to outside. He started flying to Tucker's house when...  
  
CRASH  
  
Danny went flying backwards. He was just a few feet away from his house. He looked around. There was nothing there. Weird... he thought and started to fly forwards again when...  
  
CRASH  
  
"WHAT THE-" Danny yelped when he realized that there was a wall there. But then again there wasn't one. It was invisible. He floated to the ground and turned "Fenton" (lol) again and tried to walk thorugh it. It didn't work. He couldn't get through.  
  
Turning ghost again, he flew all around, up and down. There was no hole in the wall. Man, my dad actually made something that works?? Great, just great. He floated back to his room and turned on his PC again. Tucker's face appeared looking worried.  
  
"Danny! Where are you? You usually would get here 5 minutes ago!" Tucker asked. Danny told him what was around him and started to panic majorly.  
  
"Danny, I'm coming over. Maybe Sam and I can figure something out," Tucker said.  
  
"Ok, but come quickly!" Danny yelped. Turning off the laptop, he sat on his bed, freaking out. My dad...why??  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
Tucker and Sam ran to Danny's house. Tucker told her everything that had happened. They came upon the place that supposedly had the wall. They braced themselves and walked up to it. They blinked. They were past whatever it was that Danny had told them about. The moved all around to be sure. But they could manuver past it.  
  
"That's weird..." Sam wondered as they walked up next to Danny's window, "Maybe it only works on ghosts??" Danny, in ghost form, flew down to them. He grabbed them, turned them invisible, and went up to his room. He then changed back to Fenton form again. Sam and Tucker told Danny of what had happened.  
  
"Great. More mysteries..." Danny moaned. "Well, we need to figure them out before-"  
  
Then Jack's voice came up, "Daaaannny...I have something to show you in the lab!" The threesome froze.  
  
"Danny, I think you should go down there. If you aren't back in 5 minutes, we'll follow," Sam told him, worried out of her reach.  
  
"Okay...bye.gulp" Danny whimpered and walked down to the lab. 


	10. Master!

Ch. 10  
  
Danny opened the basement door. Immedietly he was consumed by the Fenton Ghost Net. He was dragged to the floor by his dad...no a robot with his dad inside! It was the same robot Danny had seen earlier except his dad's voice was coming from it.  
  
"Ok, ghost! Get out of my son!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Dad!" Danny yelled back, "It's just me! Danny!"  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes. "Right now it is, but there is a ghost inside of you! I've seen it myself. You might not even know it's there, since you are posessed," he proudly stated, knowingly.  
  
Danny sighed, "Dad...I'm part ghost. I'm not posessed. So get this rediculous net off of me!"  
  
Jack looked at him and stood still as the robot.. Then he said, "No. Your ghost posessor must phase out of it! That's the only way I'll let you out. Sorry son, but I need to get out that ghost. Now lemme press this...ah. There we go!"  
  
Danny felt a mental pull as his dad pushed a button. Danny...danny...ghost...turn...ghost... it was telling him. "What is this?!?" Danny yelled oover the voices that were clouding his mind. He already noticed some of the lab suit appearing over his skin.  
  
Jack smiled (the robot smiles too) as he told Danny what it was: "I call it the Fenton Puller. It messes with a ghost's mind, forcing them to show themselves! Like it?" He smirked.  
  
What is the matter with my dad?? Danny thought-screamed. The pain of his head was overwhelming. change the voice chanted, and the pain will stop...change...  
  
Danny squinted and fought against the mental "Ghost Puller." change...change! CHANGE! the voice yelled in his head. Danny yelled as he changed into a ghost. Immedietly the pain stopped as the flash of light showed he was changing. His dad blinked and stepped back in the robot suit. He still hadn't been prepared for this change. He finally phases out of the net as a full ghost. He glared at his dad. His dad stared back.  
  
"Okay, dad. Calm down. I'm not a ghost. Okay, I am. But only half! I'm not posessed and-" Danny tried to explain.  
  
"GHOST! I knew it! I knew I hadn't been dreaming! Ha! Ghost, get out of my son, now!" Jack yelled as he pressed a button. I doubt the ghost catcher will work...lets try...this one! he thought. He shot a blast of energy at Danny, who turned intangible and dodged it.  
  
"DAD! Come on! It's me, Danny! Your son!!" Danny yelled, dodging another blast of energy.  
  
"Ghost, you're not fooling me with those lies! Ha! I see right through you! -get it?-" Jack yelled, turning up the power of the blast. It hit Danny, sending him flying into the wall. my dad's gone insane! Danny thought frantically. What do I do?!  
  
Jack decided to try some inventions. He grabbed Danny with the Fenton Ghost fishing line and Danny couldn't escape it.  
  
"Dad! Really! This is serious!" Danny yelled, trying to get out of the fishing line. He was hit a few more times by some other ghost inventions until he almost passed out. His dad put him on the ground and took out the Fenton Thermos.  
  
"Bye bye ghost!" Jack yelled, turning it on. It shot out a blue light that engulfed Danny, but nothing happened. Danny then passed out (in ghost form) from trying to stay ghost while the thermos attacked him. The thermos then sparked and went out.  
  
This is when Sam and Tuck decided to come down. (FINALLY!) They gasped when they saw Danny beat up and unconcious and Jack hitting the Thermos against his robotic hand to make it work.  
  
Tucker looked at Sam. "It might just be me, but I think it didn't go so well down here!" he yelped.  
  
Jack then saw Tucker and Sam staring downwards and was about to speak when the portal lit up. The three of them (not Danny!) stared at it. It swirled until -something- came out. It was like a black mist shaped like a man with two red eyes and fangs. It was grinning.  
  
"Jack..." it hissed. "Ssso kind of you to help me...I wasss going to do thisss myssself after my fur monssster didn't work out..."  
  
Sam and Tucker gasped, "Master??"  
  
It laughed. "Yesss...massster. That'sss what my ssservant called me before thisss little brat defeated it. Wonderful powersss. Oh, and great mind you have, Jack. Great for phantomic persssussssion!" It laughed again, snapping its misty fingers. Jack immedietly opened his eyes wide, as if in a dream.  
  
Jack blinked a few times. "Huh? What? Hey! What is going on?? Why is Danny on the ground!? -Hey! It's...you." Jack said, narrowing his eyes. "You did something to me! Why?!"  
  
It laughed like any evil villan would. "Why, I needed the boy! And now I have him. Farewell humansss! Hahaha!" It wrapped its mist around Danny and dragged him into the portal.  
  
"NOO!!" Tucker and Sam yelled, running up to the portal. But when they reached it, the phantom and Danny were gone. All that was left was the swirling greeness of the portal. 


	11. Halfa Taken

Ch. 11  
  
Tucker and Sam stared disbelievingly at the portal. Their friend was gone. All of a sudden, Sam turned to Jack, full of rage. Jack was bewildered, now out of the robot.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled. "Danny's now gone! He could die! Or worse!" Jack blinked.  
  
"But...it wasn't really me! Or it kind-of wasn't. You see, I wanted to get rid of the ghost from Danny, for it is posessing him. I had been planning to beat it out of him, but not like how it happened! I had wanted to talk..." Jack said, putting his hands over his face in grief.  
  
"Well, Danny is NOT posessed!" Tucker yelled.  
  
"Yes he is!" Jack shouted back.  
  
"Okay, okay. Have it your way, Mr. Fenton. Even if he is...posessed...that is your son's body! Ever think about that? And your son's mind!" Sam reasoned, shouting again.  
  
Jack wasn't sure what to say to that. He was so surprised he hadn't thought of that. "But it's too late now!" he moaned.  
  
Sam surprised everyone when she grabbed a suit (much like Maddie's suit, but with a helmet) of a hook on the wall and started putting it on. "I don't care. I'm going in to save Danny. There's nothing he can do to stop that ghost in his state!" she decided. Tucker and Jack stared at here. Finally, Tucker grabbed a suit too.  
  
"I'm going in too! For Danny," he said, putting it on.  
  
Jack still couldn't speak. Finally, he opened his mouth, "You two are crazy! Humans can't go in the ghost zone! No one has ever done that before without getting side-effects (author: ahem {Danny, Vlad} ahem)!"  
  
"But they weren't prepared, were they? Were they wearing this ghost-proof space-like suit?" Sam argued, picking up some inventions, tools, and weapons. She dumped them into the side pocket of hers and Tuck's suits. Jack was so surprised again and couldn't argue with that point. "We're going in. For [i]your[/i] son." She pressed a button on the portal, making it light up brightly and jumped in.  
  
"Bye Mr. F!" Tucker yelled, jumping in after her. They were both gone.  
  
Bright colors swirled all around Tucker and Sam. They gasped as the world spun around them in a bright green. Then everything went black and they landed on something solid with a CRASH.  
  
It was pitch black. They couldn't see a thing. Then they heard voices around them.  
  
"The Halfa! Taken!" "He is the protector!" "Ghost world will fall apart!" "And Earth, if the phantom mist really plans to use the Halfa for...the plan!" "Yeah, and---hey, what are those bright blue things over there? They look like the halfa, except the halfa is more of a purple!" Sam and Tucker could hear things moving towards them as they frantically tried to get their eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
"Oh! Let's turn on the 'ghost light' vision," Sam whispered to Tucker and they turned it on. They gasped at their regained vision.  
  
The world was gray. There were bits of color here and there, but it was very dull. There were tons of green-lit ghosts, and they were everywhere, of all sizes. A small group of 6 human-like ghosts were a foot away, staring at them.  
  
"Can it be?" "Humans?" "In the ghost zone?" "This hasn't happened since the Greeks' time!" they muttered.  
  
Sam stood up. "Hi, erm. We mean no harm. We don't want to fight...We came after Danny was taken and we're here to...save him," she said, her voice shaking. She was shivering. It was cold here, the type of cold that sticks to you. Also, seeing this amount of ghosts, the creatures that attacked her many times when helping Danny, was almost overwhelming. Tucker stood up next to her, shaking.  
  
The ghosts laughed. "'We mean no harm', she says." "Humans! All the same!" "But really, she wants to save...Danny?" "Who is Danny?" one asked.  
  
Tucker answered, "...Danny. Danny Phantom?" The ghosts gasped. They shivered exitedly.  
  
"You said his real name!" "Amazing!" "You can say his name without fear or great emotion!" "He is a great ghost, the Halfa." "You rescue him?" "How do you know him?"  
  
Sam and Tucker exchanged bewildered looks. "Erm. We're his best friends...here to save him from some misty ghost. Please, can you tell us where they are?" Sam asked, wondering how famous Danny really was here. The ghosts opened there mouths to tell them when Jack landed right from the sky at Sam and Tucker's feet. He grunted and switched his vision to ghost. He gasped also at what he saw.  
  
The ghosts cringed when they saw Jack. "The ghost-hunter!" "What?!? Why is he here!?" "We despise him!" "Wanna-be Halfa!" 


	12. The Phantom Mist

Ch. 12  
  
Back to Danny's cirsumstance...  
  
(Dream)The water was calm. Danny knelt at the side of the pool and touched it. Ripples floated everywhere, making dragonflies who were resting on the watertop quiver and fly away. Danny laughed as one landed on his nose. The scene was perfect, serene, beautiful, and peaceful. Danny leaned back on the cool grass. Suddenly the sky became dark and the water turned a yellowish color. Danny yelled as a mist pushed him into it. He couldn't breath. Everything was green and yellow. He was...  
  
Danny opened his eyes with a start. It was just a dream...or was it? He was in yellow water with a face mask on, allowing him to breathe. He gasped as he realized that he was in ghost mode but had tons of wires attached to him. Danny swam through the water and bumped his face on glass. He desperatley tried to escape, resulting in a lot of ramming into glass. He swam up and down, but he realized with horror that he was in a cylinder. A glass cylinder that was filled with liquid to preserve whatever is being tested.  
  
Dad? Did he do this?!? The last thing I remember is Dad in a robotic suit. Man, I gotta get out of here! Danny thought, rapidly trying to escape. He could see through the glass and noticed a green aura-ed world with a misty...man?. He was in a glowing lab in the-ghost world?!? He yelled, "Get me out of here!!!!!"  
  
Back to our hapless "wanna-be halfas..."  
  
"I'm telling you! My son is this half-ghost! I need to save him!" Jack was yelling now. These ghosts refused to cooperate when Jack came through the portal.  
  
They kept muttering, "Wanna-be halfa." "Stupid overgrown ape!" "Idiot ghost-hunting human."  
  
Sam sighed. They didn't have time for this! Danny could be getting really hurt by now! "Okay, listen up invisible brains!" The ghosts perked up at her taunt. "We need to find Danny Phantom they gasp at his name NOW, or else! I'm armed, you know! And if Danny ever hears how you didn't want to save him...that won't be a pretty sight."  
  
The ghosts looked horrified at Sam, but then relaxed some. "Great Halfa-savers...The Phantom Mist with the Halfa went...thataway!" One of them said, pointing to the left. The other ghosts nodded fearfully.  
  
"Thanks," Tucker said, running to the left. "We'll tell him how much you helped-" The ghosts started cheering to this. "-If he's still alive..." Tucker mumbled. But the ghosts didn't hear him, so the three-some continued running to the left.  
  
They stopped short when they reached an area of pure green. There was no way to walk over it. "Good thing I put jets in these suits!" Jack said, turning his on. The others followed suit, and soon they were all flying.  
  
They then noticed a giant structure floating high up in the ghost-world's sky and a huge loudspeaker on top of it. Hundreds of ghosts were gathered around, mumbling. The loudspeaker was saying something. Tuck, Sam, and Jack moved closer for better sound. They gasped at what they heard.  
  
It was Danny yelling in pain. The loudspeaker stopped playing this and then started to speak.  
  
"Fellow ghostsss..." It hissed. The Phantom Mist. "I have in my control the Halfa! The powerful ghossst-boy you all fear or love, depending. I can take over thisss pitiful ghosss world with hisss harnessssed power! Unlesssss you want to be dessstroyed along with thisss world, I sssuggesst joining ME! HAHAHA!" It laughed.  
  
Sam and Tucker jumped into the middle of the ghosts and yelled, "NO!"  
  
The loudspeaker stopped its talking and all the ghosts stopped mumbling too. The loudspeaker had a viewing glass on it and was looking straight at Sam and Tucker. All eyes were on them.  
  
Sam nudged Tucker. "Why did we just jump in here again?" she whispered.  
  
"Some sort of display of emotion, I guess. For some reason I think we should get out our weapons!" He yelled, taking out a Fenton Ghost Zapper. The ghosts cringed when they saw it and took a step back.  
  
"Humansss? In the ghossst world? You mussst have come for your little friend! Danny Phantom!" The loud-speaker yelled. The ghosts all gasped at the fact that these creatures were 1. humans and 2. knew the ghost-boy! The viewing glass stared at Jack. "And you. I had a feeling you would come! Hahaha!"  
  
Then they heard Danny's weak voice yell, "Sam, Tuck, Dad! Get away! This ghost is going to-"  
  
"Be quiet, ghossst-boy!" the Phantom Mist snapped, and hey heard Danny yelling in pain again. 


	13. Halfa Powers

ch. 13  
  
Sam, Tucker, and Jack aimed their weapons at some of the ghosts surrounding them. A few of the creatures backed down, some stood with their hands (or paws, depending) raised, but most were coming angrily towards our hapless threesome. There were about eighty ghosts (and more floating to join) with teeth, claws, or weapons beared. They were ready to fight.  
  
Our threesome, however, was not.  
  
"Dang it!" Tucker complained, backing up slowly from the vicious ghosts. "I knew we should have made Danny let us do some fighting too."  
  
"Too late for that!" Sam yelped as she shot down a ghost with the gun. It worked, but only in stunning it. It fell down and got back up a moment later.  
  
"Let's try my other inventions?" Jack suggested and Sam complied, reaching into the pocket. She brought out some weird ghost zapper, but it would knock a ghost down for good. She fired it, but for every one she knocked down, two more came. It seemed hopeless as they fought their way through.  
  
Tucker grabbed another invention and used it. They tried others, but most seemed not to work. ("Well, it seemed like it would work at the time!" Jack would say.) Now the ghosts were shooting them. Sam dodged an ectoplasmic blast and continued fighting...  
  
Back to Danny...  
  
Danny was staring at the scene that the viewing lenses' receptors were recieving. It was terrible and there was nothing he could do! His dad and friends were being crushed! He puched the glass again with his weak gloved hands to no avail. The oxgen mask on his face allowed him to breath and talk some in to ghastly water, but he felt like he was going to suffocate. This ghost seemed to have some sort of control in him, allowing the ghost to shock Danny whenever he felt like it. And those shocks hurt.  
  
"How are you doing this?! And why?!?" Danny yelled, his oxygen-mask-muffled voice coming out barely audible.  
  
The Phantom Mist laughed. "Danny, Danny, Danny. You ssshould have known I would get you in here! You know how I can do thisss to you? From your dad. Yesss, your dad acted better than my own ssservant Tomatomachu. What a horrible name that creature gave itssself...I sssshould have named it myssself...ah well," the Phantom muttered, getting off-topic.  
  
"But why...? I just don't understand why you need me! I mean, that Toe-ma---I mean, Tomatoma..chu thing was very strong. And his bite hurt. Why do you need me? You seem powerful enough alone!" Danny called out, questions going through his mind.  
  
The Phantom Mist smirked at the trapped Danny. "Ignorant boy, you don't know how powerful your power can be! Combined with my own, I'm unssstopable! I'm able to harnessss your energy and alssso hurt you through your LEG!"  
  
Danny gasped and looked at it. He hadn't paid any attention to it at all since it healed when Tomatomachu took him through the portal. It was open again with the water around it stained purple, from the blood and blue mist mixed together.  
  
"But...but...it healed!" Danny stammered, disbelieving.  
  
"Hmph. Ignorance again! I ssshall punish your for that, jussst to make my point!" The Mist laughed maniacally and pressed a button. Danny yelled in the midst of the pain. Danny realized through the shocking and burning feelings he felt that it was all coming from his leg. The pain was worse this time, and Danny had almost passed out when the Phantom Mist unpressed the button. Danny went limp from the pain. He couldn't move his leg anymore.  
  
"Sssee?" The Mist taunted. "Sssee ghossst-boy? What your power can do? This is just a bit of your harnessssed energy, thrown back at you! When my ssservant bit you, it implanted a pieccce of my ghossst-power, connecting me to you through this button. Sssee?" It held up the blue-colored button on a remote control-like device. "When you entered the ghossst world with my fur-ssservant, I turned it on, resssulting in the cut closssing up to lock the ghossst-power inssside of you ssso I could have control over you! When you essscaped from Tomatomachu'sss clutchesss, I thought it would never work! Then I found your father." It grinned evilly as it said this. Danny was trying hard to listen and stay awake through the throbbing pain.  
  
"Your dad, emotionally unssstable through hisss thoughtsss of you being a ghossst wasss the perfect target to...persssuade... And it never would have worked without him. Now, I ssshall kill your father and your little friendsss and then ussse your power for my own gain! Ha, I know you've heard ssssomething like that before. I know a lot about you. More than you'd like me to know..." It laughed and then Danny knew no more. He blacked out. 


	14. A Ghost Army

ch. 14  
  
Back to Jack, Sam, and Tucker...  
  
Shooting down a ghost with her left hand, Sam yelled, "This is not an ideal situation!"  
  
"We're doomed! Danny's doomed! The ghost-world is doomed! ...I want my mommy..." Tucker cried as he hid behind Sam.  
  
Sam sighed, "This is why meat-eaters are no good. They are cowards-" Jack yelped as a ghost fired a blast at him. He jumped behind Sam also, shivering.  
  
Sam sighed, exasperated. "This is why parents are not worthwhile..." she grumbled.  
  
Sam made up her mind. She had to save Tucker, Mr. F., Danny, and...oh yeah, ghost-world and the real world we know of. She charged up to the seventy (ten were down for the count) mean ghosts, and yelled, "STOP!"  
  
They blinked and dropped their weapons, dumbfounded. One of the ghosts piped up, "Is this going to take awhile? I wanna blast you now. Not later." The other ghosts murmered in agreement. Sweat dropped down Sam's forehead.  
  
"Erm, no. It won't take long...PEOPLE OF GHOST-WORLD!" The ghosts jumped, quieted down, and looked at her.  
  
"This Phantom Mist is the enemy! He wants to destroy your world! Are you going to let him destroy it? Fighting my friends and I won't help!"  
  
"Yeah, but your friends with the ghost-boy! He-" the same ghost started.  
  
"-is not important right now. Now, do you want your home destroyed? Just wondering. Because," Sam said, pointing to a fortress floating in the sky. There was a green glow on the top that was slowly spreading throughout the ghost-world. It was the same color green as Danny's ghost powers.  
  
"It's about to be leveled."  
  
The other ghosts gasped in horror. Fianally, the ghost who had spoken out before closed his eyes and stepped forward. "We must save this world, I guess. So we'll join with you...for now. I am Sir Demetris. I was a knight when I was alive, or so I am told." He held out his hand. Sam grasped it and smiled, shaking it.  
  
"I'm Sam. This is Tucker," She said, pointing to the shivering boy. "And Mr. Fenton-ah, I mean...Jack Fenton..." Sam motioned to the thick dad who was also shivering. Demetris looked them over, amused.  
  
"Strange bunch you hang out with, fair lady..." he said. Sam's eyes widened. Did this ghost just call her a...fair lady?!? He was a pale green with a helmet on. There was a ghostly feather coming off the top of it. He wore chainmail and metal boots and gloves. He looked like something out of a fairy tale book. Sam blushed slightly and turned away.  
  
"Let's go save this place! And most importantly, Danny!" The ghosts cheered to the first part of her sentence, but stopped when she mentioned Danny. "Uh...you guys won't save him, we will!" They cheered and floated towards the citadel. 


	15. Green Mist

Ch. 15  
  
Danny awoke with a start to the sound of an alarm.  
  
"Warning, Warning, Intruder alert at Sector D!" the alarm's computer screeched. Danny blinked. He had a horrible headache and felt incrediably weak. He could barely move, especially his leg that the wire was attached to. The wire! It was glowing green and blue, the same colors that Danny used for his powers (the smoke and otherwise). Danny's stomach lurched when he realized that this cord was the source of all his pain. He glared at the wire, anger mounting. When he tried to pull it out, it shocked him.  
  
"Ow!" Danny yelped. recoiling.  
  
"What?!?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. Danny looked up, remembering with a surge of visions about this evil creature in front of him. It was in front of the alarm's computer, typing frantically. The Phantom Mist pressed a yellow button and a scene appeared on-screen.  
  
Seventy or so ghosts had broken down the door of sector D, the weakest part of Phantom Mist's fortress. Mist swore when it realized that its base was under attack. It peered closely at the screen.  
  
"Hmmm...that'sss odd. I would have thought that Jack and your other two friendsss would have come too! I guessss that the ghostsss realizzzed what I had done after disssposssing of your friendsss. Hmph. Too late for them now! Ha ha ha!" It laughed, deep, gut-wrenching laugh.  
  
It looked at Danny, scowling. "I had to ssstop the flow of your energy with thisss dissstraction, giving you minutesss more to live! Darnit. Well, I'll be back, and I've protected thisss door ssso no one can enter! Or you essscape!" It became invisible and left, the door shooting a red light over it for security.  
  
Danny thought about this for a few seconds, bewildered. Dad, Sam, and Tucker...dead?? NO! Okay, I have to stay calm. It only said they were dead. How would that mist know? Think, Danny. I know you don't do it that much, but now's a better time than ever! ...am I talking to myself? Creepy.  
  
He tried first turning human because humans can be "ghosts" in the Ghost Zone, but it was to no use. He was too weak, and there was some sort of ward against his changing on the glass.  
  
He closed his eyes and thought about everything he had ever done. Thought about before his powers, how carefree he must have been. Images from the accident came flooding back, along with his first fights. He remebered the Ghost Lunch Lady, and Skulker. And the Ghost Dragon and Desiree and the Box Ghost (and again, and again...) and Poindexter.  
  
Danny opened his eyes. Wait a second, chain of thoughts! Poindexter had sent me into the ghost world too. HEY! That's it! I'll communicate with them just like I did in the Ghost Zone Casper High! ...did I just think of an idea? Woah. I need to think like this more often!  
  
(::If you haven't seen Splitting Images, well...you'll be slightly lost!::)  
  
Danny closed his eyes again, placing his hands against the glass. He focused and sent out the green mist to wherever Sam and Tucker were. Oh yeah, and his dad. He couldn't forget about his dad, even though his last thoughts of him weren't...pleasent. Let's just hope they're not dead! Please work, mist thing!!  
  
The green mist phased out of the room and towards a hallway. Danny could see somewhat through the mist, though it was a little blurry and dark. He heard voices and turned the mist towards them. He cried out in joy. There he could see three suits that obviously contained his friends and dad...and a knight? He made the mist go right next to them and tried talking to them.  
  
"DAD! TUCK! SAM!" he yelled. He blinked again. They continued talking as if he wasn't there...Of course I'm not there! I might be able to see them, but I guess I can't transfer voices yet. That would be a good thing to learn...  
  
"Hmm...I have no idea where else to look for the Halfa, friends. Too bad you can't phase like ghosts in this place. It's too protected," Sir Demetris remarked.  
  
"We're doomed!" Jack yelled.  
  
"We'll never find him! I'm sure the door isn't marked!" Sam wailed.  
  
"Yeah, and those seventy or so ghosts probably can't last very long against that Phantom Mist!" Tucker cried. "Danny's gonna die, and we can't do anything about it!"  
  
But I can, Danny thought.  
  
He manuvered the mist in front of them. They stared at it, Jack's mouth still opened in his next comment on their doom. Danny focused, trying to communicate, to no avail.  
  
Sam was of course the first to react. She grabbed her ghost gun and aimed it at the mist. "Get back, Phantom Mist! Where is Danny?!?"  
  
Danny stared at her, outraged. His mist didn't look anything like that overgrown, ugly, stupid, evil ghost!  
  
"I'm not that stupid ghost!!" he yelled, but of course, was not heard. That inability is sure going to get annoying...  
  
Tucker got closer and peered at the green mist. "I don't think this is that Phantom Mist. It's Danny's power's color, and anyway, wouldn't the Phantom Mist...well...speak??"  
  
Good old Tuck! Danny smiled.  
  
Jack looked at it, one eyebrow raised. "Well, I don't know. Danny? Is that you?"  
  
Danny yelped, "Yes! It is!" but they couldn't tell that he had spoken. Uggh... He made the mist move in a way that suggested a "nod."  
  
Jack, Sam, Tucker, and Sir Demetris, the knight, took a step backwards in shock. Sam's eyes widened. "Danny! Where are you?!?" she yelled.  
  
Danny made the mist retract, leading them straight to him... 


	16. Tomatomachu Reborn

Ch. 16   
  
Back to the "army of ghosts..."  
  
"C'mon! We need to destroy this place until that Halfa can get out!" one ghost yelled, blowing up a wooden box.  
  
"Yeah, but how much longer? Demetris and those humans have been gone for so long!" another ghost shouted over the destruction of Sector D.  
  
"He has been gone long...hmm...well, let's continue destroyin-" the first ghost said, but stopped abrubtly. There was a thick and evil voice piercing the air.  
  
"HAHAHA...You ssstupid ghossstsss!" it laughed. The Phantom Mist appeared out of thin air with a dozen furry ghosts surrounding it. Its evil red eyes were staring at the ghosts with full anger and amusement. "Hmph. Weaklingsss. Take them on, fur ghossstsss!" Mist snapped its misty fingers and immidetly the dozen ghosts became Tomatomachu-like monsters at fifteen feet high. Their fangs were all bared and their three eyes glowed with the excitement of fresh ghost-meat.  
  
The fur-ghosts stomped through the ghosts, trying to eat them, and the ghosts ran all around, trying to dodge them. A few of the "army" were even trying to escape the fighting.  
  
Then the first ghost who had spoken, Hank, yelled out, "Stop! We must save ghost-world, remember?! ---(in a hushed voice so that Mist couldn't hear) and the Halfa--- We can't win if we run away from these...things. What are these anyway?" He yelled as one of the fur-ghosts tried to eat his arm, but he gingerly lept away.  
  
Mist laughed. He smirked at Hank, who was panting. "Thessse are my own creation, the Fur-ohssstsss! (fur-ohsts) It wasss the firssst one of thessse monssstersss that allowed me to capture the Ghossst-boy! Haha!"  
  
All of a sudden, the Fur-ohsts floated into the air in a circle, chanting, "Tomatomatomachu. Tomatomatomachu..." It was an eerie noise that filled the room. The ghosts stared wide-eyed at the furry monsters, unsure of what was happening. Even the Phantom Mist was confused.  
  
"What are you doing? You need to dessstroy thessse foolsss now!" he yelled at the oblivious Fur-ohsts.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a bright flash and then there was only one Fur-ohst floating in the center of the room. It was at least twenty-five feet tall, and its arms were longer than they had been. It had six eyes that were glowing a sickly colored green. And its fur was a rich brown-black.  
  
"Tomatomachu back now," it said, grinning.  
  
Back to the others and Danny....  
  
Sam, Tucker, Jack, and Sir Demetris had to run to keep up with the green mist. The mist dissapeared through a door that was unmarked, and the four stopped in front of it, panting.  
  
"Is this it? Or another trap??" Sam wondered.  
  
Danny heard them outside the door, and decided to try to speak to them. "SAM! TUCKER! DAD! ...other ghost!" he yelled to the full extent of his vocal chords.  
  
The "four" jumped in surprise. It was Danny! They could hear him!  
  
"DANNY! SON! Are you okay??" Jack yelled through the door. He started to reach the handle to open it...  
  
"Dad! I'm not really doing great, but don't open the door!" Danny yelped. Jack recoiled in fright. "I'm stuck in this tank thing, and can't get out. There's an alarm and all sorts of security on the door, as far as I can tell..." Danny then came up with an idea.  
  
"Well, how can we get in?" Tucker asked, greatly confused.  
  
"Listen. I have an idea!" Danny yelled, wanting his voice to be definetly heard. "There must be a weak spot in the wall where a ghost can phase in. This place is optimized for no phasing at all, human or ghost. But that mist got out through a spot in the wall. So..." Danny took a deep breath. He was still weak and all this yelling was making him feel dizzy. "I think that your ghost friend-I forgot your name-might be able to phase through it too! Though I have no idea where it is." Danny stopped. He was really feeling bad again. His head was throbbing and his body was numb, which was good since he had been zapped so many times that he would hurt a great deal. "Please hurry..." he ended in a whispered voice, and passed out again. (aww...poor Danny!)  
  
Sam yelled in, "Danny? Where? Danny? DANNY?!" No answer. He was unconcious.  
  
"Darnit," Tucker grunted.  
  
Sir Demetris looked at the wall. "I will find the weak spot for the Halfa. It is my duty. I must serve my king's will." At the word king, he bowed.  
  
"Your king? Who is that?" asked Sam.  
  
"The Dairy King," he said, and shrugged, "The only one I could find. But he likes the Halfa, so I must too!" 


	17. Released

ch. 17  
  
Released  
  
Sir Demetris turned intagible and felt along the wall. He pressed his hands against it and moved steadily along the structure. Finally, his hand went through it. He stood back and stared at the wall. He phased through it and landed inside a dark room.  
  
Demetris blinked. His eyes finally got adjusted to the darkness, and he gasped in horror at the sight he saw. Sam, Tucker, and Jack jumped at the sound of his gasp through the wall.  
  
"What is it?!?" Sam yelped in fear.  
  
Sire Demetris couldn't answer at first. The sight his eyes showed him was the worst thing he had ever seen in his entire life--erm, afterlife. There were weapons of all kinds around the lab and a menacing, huge computer. There were buttons and knobs all over the control panel in front of it. There were buttons that were labeled "Destroy," "Kill," "Flood," and other distrubing ideas like that.  
  
But that's not what scared Demetris the most.  
  
In the center of the room, there was a gigantic glass cylinder filled with yellow liquid. There were a ton of wires around it, and some going into it. A huge, very scary machine sat at the top. Inside of it though...  
  
...was Danny. Or at least Demetris assumed it was him. The body was uncouncious and mangled. It floated, bobbing slightly in the water. The hair was singed and torn ((yes, I messed up Danny's hair big time! XD)), the "ghost suit" ripped in places, and burned in others. Burns, scratches, and cuts on his entire body had turned the water around him red. And his leg was connected to a huge wire. The leg hung at a very odd angle, obviously broken in a few places.  
  
The horrified Demetris floated shakingly over to the computer. He had to free the Halfa! iWhich button? I'm assuming it's either this yellow, red, or blue button...because they aren't labeled. I'll go in order. Yellow!/i He pressed the button. Immedietly a screen appeared on the computer. A gigantic monster, bigger than anything Demetris had ever seen, attacking all of the "diversion" ghosts appeared. The Phantom Mist was floating above it all, laughing.  
  
Sir Demetris looked at the scene, a terrible feeling in his ghost stomach. iNoo! I've got to hurry. Red now!/i  
  
He pressed the red button and nothing happened. He held it down and looked around. He gasped in complete horror when he saw sparks around the Halfa. Since Danny was uncouncious, he couldn't feel the pain. Demetris let go of the button with swift agility, horrified at what had just happened. The sparks died down immidietly.  
  
iThat's how the Mist's controlling the Halfa! Okay, this button should work.../i he thought, pressing the blue button. The water drained from the tank. Finally, the tank opened up. Danny fell out of it, still uncouncious, with a crash. Immidietly, he changed into "Fenton," since he hadn't been able to inside the tank. Sir Demetris looked at the human boy and floated over to him. The only things that were fixed when he changed back were his clothes. Demetris removed the mask and snapped the wire in two, pulling the piece out of Danny's leg. Blood was all over from the open leg. Demetris grimaced.  
  
iYuck/i he thought, and picked up Danny. ((Since this place neutrilizes human "ghosts," he could touch the human Danny.)) He turned them both intangible, and exited through the gap in the wall's security.  
  
Jack, Sam, and Tucker immidietly ran over to them, yelling, "DANNY!" They stopped short when they saw Danny's condition.  
  
"Oh no..." Tucker breathed.  
  
"Is...is...he alive?" Sam whispered. She put her hand to his chest and held for a moment. She heard a faint iba-bump, ba-bump/i, and sighed in relief. "Yes. But just barely..."  
  
Jack couldn't say anything. He took Danny from Sir Demetris and held him. He swallowed and found his voice. "Danny, my son. Please, please, be okay!" he wailed.  
  
All of a sudden, the computer's alarm went off. "ATTENTION. Unauthorized DNA substance on floor. Warning. Warning. Caspsule open!" it bleaped, over and over again.  
  
Demetris slapped his forehead, "The blood on the floor! I forgot that that stupid computer scans the room!" He hit his head over and over. "Stupid, stupid!"  
  
Sam grabbed Tucker and Jack's arms, and started running down the hall. Demetris followed, still muttering, "Stupid, stuppiiiddddd..."  
  
"C'mon! I'm sure that the Phantom Mist is NOT going to be happy when he hears this! Let's get out of here!" she yelled. 


	18. Prepare for Battle

Ch. 18  
  
Prepare for Battle  
  
Sam, Tucker, Demetris, and Jack, who was holding the unconcious Danny, sprinted down the hallway. Red alarms flashed and buzzers went off. They were concious of cameras watching their every movement. They heard a voice, yelling loudly. Panicing, the 5 (well, only 4 really, since Danny can't move) jumped behind a box. Demetris grabbed Jack's, Sam's, and Tucker's hands, and closed his eyes. Immidietly they dissapeared from view. Invisible, they stared wide-eyed at the Phantom Mist follwed closely by Tomatomachu who floated in the hallway to the left of the five-some.  
  
"Where are thossse horrible creaturesss?!? I ssshouldn't have left the room! How in the world did they get in there to ressscue the ghossst-boy??" the Phantom Mist said angrily. Tomatomachu shivered at the tone of his master's voice, and shrugged.  
  
"Of courssse you don't know. I could have given you more brains!" Mist snapped, and sighed. It closed its eyes, and opened them again abrubtly. It turned quickly to the left, staring at the spot where Tucker had just sneezed.  
  
The four of them stared back at the misty man and the monster. They couldn't be seen, but they could be heard. And Tucker had just proved that majorly. Sam scowled at Tuck, but he couldn't see it anyway. Demetris saw a tiny piece of metal scrap on the ground and picked it up just as the Mist was reaching towards the spot with an angry glint. Sir Demetris threw it with all his might at the opposite end of the hallway, resulting in a small ting. Mist turned towards the noise and ran towards it, expecting to catch them. Tomatomachu followed eagerly. "I'll catch you now!" Mist yelled, out of the small area of sight of the four.  
  
"That was almost too easy," Tucker pointed out.  
  
"Who cares. Let's look at Danny and then get out of here!" Sam said, letting go of Demetris. All five of them became visible again. Demetris sat down, winded.  
  
"I don't want to do that ever again," he said with a sigh.  
  
Jack laid down Danny on the ground. The blood had stopped coming out, but he was still unconcious. Jack found another piece of metal and wrapped his Fenton Ghost Line around it and Danny's leg: a splint. "That should help set it for now!" Jack said, convinced.  
  
They continued to manuver their way out, and had almost reached what remained of the "diversion," when Danny woke up. He blinked and groaned in pain, wishing he hadn't woke up. He noticed he was with his dad (in his arms), that knight ghost, Sam, and Tucker, and felt immidietly better. They hadn't noticed his presence yet, though, so he said quietly, "Hi."  
  
The rest of them jumped and looked around in panic before realizing Danny was up again. They stood right next to him, excited and ecstatic.  
  
"Danny! You're awake!" Tucker yelled.  
  
"You're alive!" Sam cried.  
  
"You're okay!" Jack said tearfully.  
  
"Erm. So it seems..." Danny said grunting at the pain of his friends hugging him. He was now on the ground, for his dad had put him down. He couldn't walk yet on his bad leg. "How about getting out of here??" Danny asked.  
  
They walked towards the exit, and had come in eyesight of the "diversion" ghosts when they heard laughter. Maniacal laughter, really.  
  
"Mwahaha! Did you think you could get away from me? The Phantom Missst?" it hissed. "Prepare to face me, ghossst-boy and hisss dissspicable friendsss! I have harnesssssed enough energy to defeat you, and I will take what'sss left of you to dessstroy this pitiful place!" Everyone prepared for a fight, weapons ready to go. 


	19. The Love of a Father

Ch. 19 – The Love of a Father

Danny transformed into ghost mode and stepped away from his father gingerly, not sure of his own condition. Jack made to stop him, but Danny held out his hand to quiet him. The Phantom Mist looked down at the small, weak, wounded child, and laughed again.

"You are weak, sssick, and cut all over. How on Earth do you plan to defeat me?" it said, laughing and laughing some more.

"In case you didn't realize," Danny said quietly, looking the Mist right in the shadowy eyes it had, its eyes full of hatred and anger, "We're not on Earth. We're in the Ghost Zone."

Obviously, the Phantom Mist had not been expecting this comeback, as its eyes widened in surprised then narrowed again in anger. He saw power seeming to radiate from the boy, which unnerved him. "Fine. Die along with your pitiful friendsss. Attack!" he yelled, and Tomatomachu leapt up at once.

Danny did not have time to prepare himself for the attack. He lifted up his arm to his head, bracing himself for possible death.

At this moment, as if time had slowed down, Jack looked upon his son. He saw the courage of his child, how he bravely looked death and definite destruction in the face. Something stirred within Jack as he stared, a deep feeling of despair and sadness. He saw that his son was in fact a ghost, but a good ghost, ready to help and save the world if need be. At this moment, Jack realized that he was _not_ going to lose his only son. So…he jumped…

Danny kept his hand raised as he waited for the teeth to come upon him, enveloping him instantly into death. But they never came. Started, he looked up to find his dad holding the teeth of Tomatomachu open in some sort of twisted imitation of a lion and the man who holds his head inside its mouth. But this was no lion; this was Tomatomachu, mighty Tomatomachu!

"Dad!" Danny shouted in alarm, "What are you doing?"

"Saving my boy's life, of course! Except…wow…this thing is strong." He said, his voice faltering from the strain. But, he held on. "Listen Danny, if we die (and we most likely will!), I just want you to know that your mother, I, and even Jazz love you dearly. Not even your…erm…difference from normal can change that fact. I—" He faltered, for he couldn't say anymore, as his lungs needed all the air they could get. Tomatomachu, while shocked at first at the weird sensation of his teeth being held apart, was quickly getting over it and snapping violently.

Danny didn't need to hear anymore from his dad. The ghost-boy's eyes were glistening with tears, and he jumped forward and let loose a ball of energy, not green, but red, the power of his happiness and love. The red enveloped everything and everyone… The Phantom Mist could be heard shrieking in pain, and Tomatomachu, his three eyes widened in astonishment, burst into a cloud of fur. Danny grabbed his dad's hand as the base started to crumble and collapse. Jack murmured softly, "That's my boy," before becoming unconscious. Demetris grabbed the shocked Tucker and Sam, and all of them phased away just as the base exploded.

Danny, panting, landed right at the exit of the ghost zone, back to Earth. Sam and Tucker looked at him in amazement.

"Woah, what was that?" Tucker exclaimed, "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

Sam rolled her eyes, but in a way that showed she was thinking the exact same thing.

Demetris looked at her and kissed her hand again. She blushed slightly once more as he spoke, "It was nice working with you, fair maiden. Perhaps we shall meet again someday. Until then, farewell Samantha, Tucker, and Halfa." They waved goodbye and stepped into the portal, where they returned to Earth with a spiral of green.

Jack woke up with a huge headache. He was lying in his bed and had just had the strangest dream! But the details were fading quickly, and he couldn't remember a thing from it. Hmm. Oh well, he thought. He opened his eyes and found Danny standing beside him, with a smile on his face.

"Danny? Why are you here?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, well," Danny said, slightly surprised, "Erm…you collapsed in your lab from tiredness; obviously you have been working way too hard lately! Anyway, Sam and Tuck helped me bring you up to your bed as the desk chair was probably not the most comfortable place to sleep…" Danny looked at his father in apprehension. Did he truly not remember a thing?

"Ah, that makes sense," Jack said nodding, a grin coming to his face. Danny was slightly disappointed, but then he remembered his father's promise to love him no matter what. He knew that if or when he father found out again, things would be different. Unbeknownst to him, a grin was spreading across his face, too. "Well, I'm gonna go back now and catch some more GHOSTS because I'm almost making a breakthrough!" He got up and started towards the door and then looked back in slight surprise. "What did you say happened to your leg again? You need more bandages on that!"

"Oh," Danny said, his grin growing wider, "You see, there was this giant Labrador…"

Author: I'm finished:D I'm soo sorry for not updating this for months and months—I completely lost interest in Danny Phantom! I really just finished it for you guys because I felt so guilty. I think I've become a better writer since then, and it was fun to finish this! Thank you for all your reviews, and I hope you liked it!

PS: I know I wrote Jack more out of character than I meant to. I wanted to show that he was changing because of learning of Danny's powers, but it got a bit out of hand. Ah well. No one's perfect. ;)

Kalico


End file.
